Something Else
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Gracias por haberme dado tanto, por confiar en mí, en mis locas ideas, por esperarme y por amarme tan incondicionalmente como para corresponderme y darme estos dos regalos llenos de esperanza y alegría. Royai ! Spoiler -Oneshot! Feliz día del Royai xDD


**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal no me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Hiromu sensei, gracias por darnos a conocer tan maravillosa obra 3

_Advertencia xD no apto para diabéticos, …ha si xD el Spoiler ¡! _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los rayos matutinos del sol se filtraron por las cortinas blancas y aunque refugiada debajo de las sábanas y los brazos fuertes de su esposo se sentía protegida, fue vil mente despertada por los ases de luz que chocaban directamente contra sus ojos, se removió tratando de evitarlos, pero los brazos que la protegían ahora eran también formidables cadenas.

Suspiró, dándose vuelta entre los brazos de su esposo, el hombre por el que había apostado todo y ganado, sonrió antes de aproximarse hasta posar sus labios sobre los de él que emitía gruñidos placenteros entre sueños, apretándola más a su torso desnudo.

Se detuvo y trató de regular su respiración, no quería continuar algo que despertaría a su marido y que sabía los diablillos que dormían en la habitación de junto no la dejarían terminar. Antes de soltarse del abrazo protector, depositó un beso en la frente y otro en la punta de la nariz del pelinegro para salir de debajo de las sábanas.

Se movió desnuda por la habitación entre la oscuridad matutina sin intenciones de abrir las cortinas, quería que él descansara un poco más, después de todo el día anterior, viernes, sin duda uno de los más pesados que recordaba desde que Roy ocupaba el puesto que tanto añoró, habían terminado muy tarde de trabajar, pero gracias al cielo que los fines de semana se habían vuelto casi sagrados en sus vidas.

Tomó la camisa que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla y se cubrió con ella antes de salir sin hacer ruido.

Acarició su rubio pelo que ahora le llegaba hasta por los hombros en un gesto vago y como un eco, escuchó a los perros ladrando desde el jardín trasero, se apresuró en entrar a la habitación de junto, observando las dos cunas de robles, una al lado de la otra en el centro del cuarto.

Aunque los dos bebés dormían en una sola.

Verlos juntos la hizo volver a sonreír, desde que habían nacido hacia ya 7 meses y a pesar de que ambos tuvieran su propia cuna se negaban a dormir lejos del otro, inseparables.

_Tercos y cabeza dura como su papá. _

Se recostó del barandal de la cuna y acarició las mejillas de sus bebés, vio como Christian se removía apunto de despertar y empezar a llorar pero antes de que eso ocurriera le tomó en brazos.

**-Ya cariño, mamá está aquí. Shh **–Christian al saberse seguro en los brazos de su mamá se tranquilizó, listo para dormitar un poco más.

Riza dio un vistazo a la cuna, para cerciorarse que su otro niño estuviera aún durmiendo.

Llevándose con ella a Christian salió de la habitación, se asomó por las escaleras, en busca de alguna de las señoras que trabajaban en casa sin ver a nadie, volvió a la habitación que compartía con Roy y depositó junto a él el adormilado bebé para regresar a la habitación de los niños en busca de Christopher que ya se encontraba a punto de empezar a llorar, cuando lo calmó bajó al primer piso dispuesta prepararles de comer a sus dos hombrecitos.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Cuando sintió que Riza entraba a la habitación, había despertado por segunda vez, pero como lo hizo anteriormente continuó haciéndose el dormido, miró con los ojos entrecerrados como Riza acostaba a uno de los gemelos a su lado, seguramente sabiendo que él estaría despierto pendiente del niño.

Cuando la rubia salió, tomó al pequeño y lo recostó en su pecho desnudo, dispuesto a dormir un poco más.

Cosa que le fue completamente imposible. El pequeñín que parecía completamente rendido unos minutos atrás, se había sentado sobre su torso, mirándolo a la cara con sus ojazos de caramelo.

Divertido, decidió seguir haciéndose el dormido.

Un golpecito sobre su pecho seguido por otro y otro, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Abrió un ojo para observar el seño fruncido de Christian.

Pensó que empezaría a llorar, pero lo que hizo a continuación le dejó enternecido por completo, el pequeño pelinegro volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho, como si quisiera escuchar el corazón de su papá.

Pero la pequeña bofetada que le cayó sobre la mejilla izquierda le hizo recordar que el parcito que tenía había heredado una terquedad y un carácter que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

_Justo como su mamá._

Una segunda bofetada seguida de unas balbuceantes palabras que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

**-Papapapapapapapaaa-**

**-Ya, papá está despierto**.-Sorprendió al chiquillo cargándolo sobre su cabeza haciéndole soltar una mezcla de chillidos agudos y risitas infantiles.

Minutos más tarde, Riza regresó con Christopher y dos biberones de leche, encontrándose con una de las escenas que más la llenaban en su vida, el hombre más poderoso del país vencido bajo uno de sus hijos.

Christopher en sus brazos empezó a saltar, contento cuando vio a su papá y a su hermano jugar.

-A**quí te traigo a tu otro cómplice ansioso por unírseles.**

Roy paró de alzar a Christian, para aproximarse a Riza y Christopher, el último levantando los bracitos listo para que su papá lo cargara, Roy lo recibió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo reír a ambos niños.

Entre las risas infantiles y los sonidos guturales, se aproximó lo suficiente a Riza para besarla en los labios, lentamente y con delicadeza, con tal vehemencia que solo sería descrita como una adoración incondicional y con un amor simbolizado en las dos personitas que sostenía con fuerza. Separó su boca de la de ella lo suficientemente lejos para hablarle, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para continuar el rose.

-**Gracias por haberme dado tanto, por confiar en mí, en mis locas ideas, por esperarme y por amarme tan incondicionalmente como para corresponderme y darme estos dos regalos llenos de esperanza y alegría. Los amo.**-esas eran las palabras que le repetía cada vez que despertaba y se sentía tan ligero, tan completo, tan realizado y le invadía la urgencia de decirle lo importante, lo valiosa que era ella para él.

Desde sus ojos ámbar se vio reflejado y escuchó como en dos palabras ella resumía todo su mundo.

**-Los amo.- **

**Author's note: **

Empezando con los detalles del fic, fue algo que salió luego de haber visto el final del manga, pero eso más abajo lo comentaré.

Quiero aclarar que acá ya Roy se ha convertido en fuhrer, el patio está lleno de Hayatitos XD y que decidí no utilizar el nombre de Maes y el padre de Riza para los gemelos, por que como muchos ya sabrán cuando pasó lo de Envy, Roy tenía muy en claro que su amigo estaba muerto y bueno mejor no remover cosas del pasado y aunque ambos nombres son de origen religioso, nada tuvo que ver eso con su elección xD simplemente me gustaron y se me pegó la gana (arrogante la tía eh xD).

Por otra parte, tenemos a una Riza ya madura de unos 30 con el pelo tipo melena (los que vieron el final, vieron que se lo volvió a cortar) así que acá, viendo las cosas cumplidas se lo deja crecer xD.

**Finalmente el lado más spoiler de las notas. **

Creo que todos los fans de FMA estamos entre dos sentimientos bastante opuestos; felices y tristes. Conociendo la naturaleza de Hiromu sensei para sus historias fue un final bastante completo y feliz, pero muchos como yo, que han seguido la historia por mucho, pero mucho tiempo, tenemos que decirle gracias con las lágrimas en los ojos a esta fantástica mangaka que es Hiromu, por eso (aunque yo este inconforme con el escaso Royai en el final) este fic y todas mis historias del fandom, se los dedico a Hiromu Arakawa que durante tantos años (8 que llevaba leyendo la historia) mantuvo esa chispa, que me puso más de una vez al borde de mi silla. Espero que con este final(del manga), los autores de acá, del fandom, se animen y escriban y no solo eso xD ENIX queremos movie del flame alchemist! Protesten conmigo!

Hiromu Sensei! Eres lo máximo y tú junto a Fullmetal ocupan un lugar muy especial en mi corazón! Gracias por todo ¡!

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño Oneshot y pronto ya estaré con algo más, se cuidan!

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
